Sleepover of Horrors
by Iblamepie
Summary: When Sam gets into a violent skirmish with the popular Paulina Sanchez, she is forced to have a slumber party with her worst enemy. Meanwhile in the ghost zone, some of Danny's worst enemies want to kidnap Sam and use her as bait to get to Danny. Read here how Sam manages to have a sleepover with her least favorite people, and fights off some of the worst ghosts in the zone!
1. Chapter 1

Samantha Manson, dressed smugly in her black silk pajamas with red accents, groaned as her mother, Pamela Manson ordered housemaids to keep bringing bright pink decorations, makeup kits, sleeping Bags, candy, popcorn, and stupid eighties Rom-Coms into the living room.

"I thought I told you incompetent baboons to put the chocolate fountain by the snack table! And where are the playing cards for truth or dare?" Ordered Pamela.

"Mooom!" Sam yelled in a whiny voice. "Why are you even forcing me to have this stupid sleepover? I'd rather just go to Danny's and order a pizza or something!"

"Come on Sammy! I think this is a fabulous way to bring you out of this silly goth phase! Doesn't hanging out with all of your girlfriends sound like a fun evening?"

"No. And none of the people coming to this thing are my 'girlfriends'. Look at this invite list, Mom! Valerie Grey? Paulina Sanchez, and her satellite, Star? This is like a nightmare come to life!"

"Samantha, you're just overreacting! Besides, you wouldn't even have to have this party if you hadn't gotten into a fight the other day!"

Sam smirked to herself. Last week Paulina tried to prank her by stealing her clothes after gym class. Let's just say that Paulina's smoky eye, resembled more like a black one by the time Sam was through with her. As satisfying as ruining her face was, punching Paulina led to some serious repercussions. Paulina's dad threatened to press charges, so now Sam's mom was forcing her to have a sleep over and make friends with the spoiled Latina.

Sam groaned once again and decided to head into the kitchen and call Danny and Tucker. The three best friends were supposed to play video games tonight, but thanks to this stupid sleepover, Sam had to take a raincheck. She called Danny on face chat, to which he answered in his room with Tucker close behind him.

"Hey Sam! How's the sleepover going?" Danny asked.

"More importantly have the _ladies_ arrived yet?" Tucker asked flirtatiously.

"Shut up Tucker, and no they haven't. You guys have no idea how much I wanna ditch this place and order a pizza! My mom only ordered stupid finger foods! This party hasn't even started yet, and I'm already going crazy!"

"Come on Sam. I've seen you handle ghosts ten times your size! You can handle one night with Paulina, can't you?" Danny said smiling. Sam blushed a little, there was always something about Danny's smile that made her feel like she could handle anything.

"Yeah Sam, you've totally got this! By the way, if you get the chance, you wanna send us some pics of the ladies?" Tucker asked, eyebrows raised.

"Not on your life, sport." Sam said dryly.

Suddenly an annoying shrilly voice interrupted Sam's conversation with Danny and Tucker.

"Oh. Sammy!" Pamela called in a sing song voice. "Your friends are here!"

"For the last time, they are not my friends!" Sam called back.

"Doesn't matter, they're here regardless! Hurry up and greet them!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Sorry guys, I gotta go."

"Okay, good luck… Sammy." Danny said before ending the Face Chat call.

Sam growled deep in her throat. He knew how much she hated that name.

She took a deep breath and walked towards the front door. "Okay." She breathed. "Let's do this."

The front door flung open, and the first vict- I mean, guest arrived. Valerie Gray.

"Valerie." Sam greeted plainly.

"Sam." Valerie answered, eyes narrowed.

Pamela nudged her in the side. Sam sighed, it wasn't like she had to _pretend_ like she liked Valerie. She had only invited her so that it looked to Paulina like a real party, and not a way for her to drop charges for punching her in the face.

"Please, come in." Sam said emotionlessly. Valerie looked around Sam's mansion, obviously surprised at how big it was.

"Geez Manson! This is some place you've got here!"

Sam shrugged. "It's okay I guess."

Valerie dropped her orange sleeping bag on the ground and put her hands on her hips.

"Look Manson, I know you don't like me, and I don't like you. I'm still really confused to why you even invited me here. But, hey, I heard that Paulina's coming to this place, and we both have a mutual hatred for her. Can we call it a truce just for tonight?"

Sam gave her a light smile, and the two shook hands. "Sure Grey, truce."

Valerie slouched on the living room couch. "I have to say, even I didn't have the guts to slap down Paulina the way you did. Respect."

Sam took a seat next to her. "Thanks, but I consider it charity work. Everybody wanted that drama queen to get what was comin' to her." Sam smiled, folding her arms proudly.

Valerie laughed. Sam would've joined her, but the sound of the doorbell ringing interrupted her. "Speak of the devil." She said annoyed.

The door opened to reveal Paulina in her extremely expensive, hot pink, nightgown, with fluffy slippers and a matching eye mask. Star stood behind her, obviously struggling to carry both hers and Paulina's heavy duffle bag. Sam plastered the fakest smile on her face and invited her in.

"Paulina, great to have you! How have you been?" Sam said with fake concern.

Paulina returned her insincerity. "My eye hurts." She said snootily, sashaying into the room with her head held high. Pamela soon stepped into the scene. "Paulina! Fabulous to see you, darling! Samantha sweetheart, help that poor little blond girl with those heavy bags."

Sam went to help Star, but the struggling blond, refused her help. "As if I'd let a freaky goth touch these bags! They're Gucci!"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said. Watching the girl struggle to carry the bags into the living room. When Paulina arrived and saw Valerie, she gasped. "As if going to a sleepover with the icky goth wasn't bad enough, now I have to hang out with the no-longer-popular loser!"

Valerie folded her arms. "I'm not too crazy about being here myself, princess."

Star finally arrived panting and threw the bags to the ground. She looked like she was about to faint.

"Star! What the heck is wrong with you! Don't throw down those bags, they're Gucci."

"I'm sorry Paulina, but they were so heavy!"

"What the heck did you put in those things!" Sam said, walking towards the couch.

"None of your business, freak." Paulina said rolling her eyes at her.

Sam growled again, she swore that by the end of the night, that prissy little witch was about to earn yet another black eye.

"Though I must say, this place you've got here is pretty great. If you didn't hang out with that dork Fenton so much, you'd probably be hanging out with us more often."

"I'd rather go to jail than be one of _you_." Sam spat out.

"Better watch that mouth, Manson. I just have to go to my daddy and tell him I had a horrible time here, and then you and your stupid family really will go to jail!"

Before Sam could come up with a witty remark, Pamela soon entered with a giant pink heart shaped board game. "Who's ready to play truth or dare, ladies?"

"Ooh! Truth or dare!" Star said excitedly.

Sam and Valerie groaned. All four girls sat in a circle as Pamela explained the rules.

Meanwhile, in the ghost zone, five of Danny Phantom's worst enemies were having a meeting on their next attack.

"That stupid ghost boy has been a thorn in our side for way too long now! After careful research, I've concluded that the way to destroy him is through that little black haired girl he's always around." Skulker, the greatest hunter in the ghost zone said to his colleagues.

Ember, the Rockstar ghost, smiled evilly. "Good, that stupid goth did a number on me the last time I fought the halfa! I can't wait to bring that dipstick to her knees!" She paused before adding. "I did like her fashion choices though."

Box ghost laughed maniacally. "I, the box ghost, cannot wait to defeat that halfa with the power of my beautiful boxes!" The other ghosts rolled their eyes.

Technus, master of technology was the next to speak. "You fools, none of your powers are a match to my exceptional tech! That halfa will be all mine!"

"I wouldn't speak too soon, you dwarfed cell tower." Said Walker, the ghost sheriff. "That halfa's been breaking way too many rules! If that girl he always has around her is his accomplice, I'll make sure she rots in jail with him!"

"Then it's settled gentlemen!" Skulker said, before earning a glare from Ember. He laughed nervously, "Ladies, and gentlemen. We get that human girl, and use her as bait to get to the halfa!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Technus said. "I the great and powerful Technus, master of tech, will go and capture the human!"

"Save your strength! It's a stupid human, it's not like it'll be a struggle to abduct her!"

"Don't underestimate her, Skulker! She's a lot tougher than she looks. Take it from experience." Walker argued. Ember nodded her head in agreement.

"Nonsense!" Skulker said, unconvinced. "Box Ghost, go get the goth girl!"

Box ghost, with an arsenal of various boxes, soon leapt into the void of the ghost zone to the Fenton Ghost Portal. "I shall acquire that human, with the help of my mighty boxes!" He yelled triumphantly, speeding towards the portal, with a target in mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Sleepover of Horrors, Sam is forced to have a sleepover with her worst enemy, Paulina Sanchez, after a violent skirmish at school. Meanwhile, as a means to get Danny Phantom, five of his worst enemies stir up a malicious scheme to kidnap Sam and hold her as ransom._

Back at the Manson Mansion, Pamela was setting up for what was to be probably the pettiest game of Truth or Dare ever played.

Pamela squealed in delight. "Oooh! I used to LOVE playing this game with my friends when I was younger!"

"Too bad none of us are friends." Sam muttered as her mother laid out the playing board. The set was so pink it made Sam want to vomit.

"First, everyone needs to choose a playing piece!"

"I choose the lipstick!" Paulina said grabbing the piece.

"What a shock." Sam said rolling her eyes sarcastically. Valerie gave her a smile and chose the stiletto as her piece.

Star took the bow, and Sam got the purple flower, the only piece that she thought wouldn't cause her to break into hives on contact.

"Okay, now that we've chosen our pieces, you have to lay them on the board and spin the arrow. The person whose piece is chosen has to pick a truth or dare card, and then everyone gets to answer!"

"I'd rather slam my head into the wall." Sam said plainly.

"Come on Manson, don't be a killjoy. Who knows, you might end up having fun!" Valerie said, trying to lighten up the mood.

Paulina scoffed. "Please, she doesn't even know the definition of fun."

Sam took that as a challenge. "Oh really? Fine! I'll go first!" She spun the arrow, and of course it landed on her.

"Dangit…" She muttered angrily as Paulina smiled the most devilish grin on her stupid, flawless face.

Pamela left the room. Leaving the girls to continue the game on their own.

"Well Manson, Truth or Dare?" Paulina asked expectantly.

"As if I'd ever let you dare me to do something. Truth!" Sam said crossing her arms at the Latina.

"Well pick a card!"

Sam took a deep breath and chose a card from the truth pile. She took a sigh of relief, it was a pretty easy one to answer. "What's your biggest fear?" she read aloud.

"Duh, bad hair days." Paulina said rolling her eyes.

"Ghosts!" Star said shivering at the word.

Val shrugged. "Clowns." She said simply.

Sam faced her. "Clowns? Really?" She knew Valerie as the Red Huntress, the ruthless ghost hunter who'd been seeking revenge on Danny Phantom since he got her dad fired a while back. For her to take on ghosts all the time, but be afraid of clowns, seemed strange to Sam to say the least.

"Yeah! Those things give me the creeps! Remember that dumb clown Freakshow that came into Amity a while ago? That guy freaked me out so much I had to turn off the TV every time his commercial for Circus Gothica came on!"

Sam laughed nervously. "Yeah he was pretty nuts." Little did the others know that she had to fight Freakshow head on after he put Danny and some other ghost under some mind controlling spell!

"What's _your_ biggest fear then?" Star asked Sam.

Sam tried to think of something, but after all the crazy things that she'd seen on her misadventures with Tuck and Danny, she really had grown numb to the feeling of fear all together. Finally, she thought of something.

"I guess what I'm really afraid of is… losing the people I care about."

Valerie and Star looked extremely empathetic, Valerie especially, but Paulina only rolled her eyes and spun the arrow.

"Lame! My turn!" She yelled continuing the game.

She spun the arrow and it landed on Valerie, who picked up a dare card that read, _Make out with a random object._

All the other girls laughed uncontrollably at this strange dare.

"Why are y'all laughin'! You have to do this too, right?"

"Oh, yeah that's the catch!" Pamela said from across the room. "Truths are answered by everyone, but dares are only done by the person playing."

Valerie groaned. " _That_ would've been nice t' know before we started playin'."

"What Grey? Are you afraid of a little dare?" Sam asked jokingly.

"Heck no!" Valerie said determined before grabbing her piece and kissing it passionately, tongue and all.

"Dang, Grey! I didn't know you had it in you!" Paulina laughed.

"Ha! There's a lot of things you don't know 'bout me, girl!" Valerie said setting the piece down.

"See, you guys are getting along! I'll just leave you all alone then!" Pamela said, walking into the kitchen.

"Okay ladies, I say we ditch these cards and get juicy!" Paulina said throwing away her piece.

"What do you mean by _juicy_?" Sam asked skeptically.

"You'll see. Truth or _dare_?" Paulina asked, teal eyes staring like daggers into Sam's purple ones.

Sam knew that truth definitely wouldn't go well for her, so she chose to dare. Big mistake.

"Excellent! Call up Fenton and tell him that he's a sexy beast."

"Ooooooh! Good one Paulie!" Star said.

"Shut up Star, I don't need a parrot! And I thought I told you to _stop_ calling me Paulie!"

Star shrunk in her seat. "Sorry Paulina."

Paulina turned back to Sam. "Well Manson, I dared you. Do it."

Sam took a deep breath. She _really_ didn't want to do that, but she couldn't lose to Paulina!

"Fine." She answered, called up Danny and put him on speaker.

Back at Fenton works Danny and Tuck were finishing up the last round of some racing game when Danny's phone started ringing.

"Oh, it's Sam!" Danny said, picking up his phone.

"Make sure you ask her where my sleepover photos are!" Tucker yelled as he continued to play.

Danny answered the call. "Hey Sam! How's the 'sleepover of horrors' going?"

"Um… fine. Hey… Danny, I really need to tell you something." Sam said nervously, the other girls (Except Valerie, who looked just as uncomfortable as she did) giggling around her.

"Okay, shoot." Danny answered her.

Sam took a deep breath. "Okay… You're a sexy beast." She said and quickly hung up.

By the time she hung up, Danny was staring into the distance, face a cherry red and mouth hung open in shock.

Tucker tried to shake a hand in front of his face to shake him out of his trance.

"Danny? Earth to Danny? Dan, what happened?"

Poor Danny was too shaken to answer.

"You are officially the most diabolical being on the planet." Sam said to Paulina, hanging up the phone and putting her head in her hands.

"I'm taking that as a compliment." Paulina said smugly. "Besides, I just did you a favor, it's about time you made a move that stupid geek Fenton."

"He's _not_ a geek Sanchez." Valerie spoke out.

"Yeah Paulie, don't you think that was a little bit too far." Star said meekly.

"Shut _up_ , Star. Don't make me tell Kwan about your little hair dye incident the other day. I don't know how attractive he'll find a green haired troll!"

Star gulped and silenced herself quickly.

"The only troll I see here is you, Paulina." Retorted Sam.

Paulina only rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm sick of playing with you two losers, I'll be in the bathroom scrubbing the lame off my _perfect_ skin!" Paulina said in a sing song voice before sashaying out of the room.

"I hope you fall into the toilet, you little witch!" Sam called out.

Paulina whipped around at the sound of Sam's insult. " _Excuse me_. Have you forgotten that with one little phone call I can sue the pants off of your family?"

Sam huffed and folded her arms as Paulina turned back around and headed into the bathroom.

"Ooh! The things I wanna do to that little _punk_." Valerie said, teal eyes seething with rage.

Sam turned to Star, who was fumbling with her blond locks nervously. "How can you be friends with an egotistical brat like Paulina?"

"Paulina might not be the _nicest_ girl… but she _is_ my best friend." Star said weakly.

"Friends don't treat you the way Paulina does. She called you a troll and threatened to blackmail you!" Valerie said.

"Yeah, and she's basically made you her personal slave! I always see you carrying her books for her in the hallway." Said Sam.

"Well, that's just because she doesn't want to get her manicure messed up…" Said Star, trying to defend Paulina.

"If she's really your best friend, then your feelings should mean more to her than a manicure." Sam replied folding her arms.

Star looked down at the ground, as if pondering what was said before Paulina's voice could be heard from the bathroom.

"Star! Bring me my foundation!" she yelled.

"Don't forget what we said, Star. You should stand up to her." Valerie said as Star grabbed the foundation and walked off.

"You really think she'll stand up to Paulina?" Sam asked Val.

Valerie laughed. "Star? Not likely. Wanna get a snack?"

Sam agreed, hoping that food would clear her head of the disasterous round of truth or dare

In the bathroom, Paulina suddenly felt the room turn ice cold. She shivered, goosebumps forming all over her skin as she splashed some water on her face.

Suddenly she heard a faint noise come out from nowhere, like a _moaning_.

"Who's there?" She said, feeling anxious. "Star, is that you? If this is some prank then I'm sending that pic to Kwan right now!"

The room turned silent. Paulina took deep breaths and turned the faucet off. "Calm down, Paulina. You know what Mama always said, 'Don't be scared. Fear causes wrinkles'."

Her moment of tranquility was short lived, when the box ghost phased through the wall out of nowhere.

Star, foundation in hand, put her hand on the bathroom doorknob. What would she say to her?

 _Paulina, you've been a real jerk to me lately and…_ No that was too harsh. _Paulina, I don't mean to hurt your feelings but…_ No, too passive. Star finally put her foot down. _You know what?_ She thought. _I'm just gonna go right out and say it!_

"Paulina, we need to talk!" Star said confidently opening the door. To her dismay, she walked into the bathroom to see Paulina screaming her head off as the box ghost tried to shove her into a giant box.

"The Box Ghost commands you to STOP STRUGGLING, human female!" The Box Ghost yelled, grabbing her by the hair.

"No way, Chico! This hairdo cost more than your funeral!" Paulina yelled, helpless against him as she tried to claw at him with her perfectly manicured nails.

Terrified by the ghost that was kidnapping her best friend, Star stood in place, frozen, and too fearful of what she was witnessing to do anything as Paulina was successfully kidnapped by the elated Box Ghost.

"I, the Box Ghost, have retrieved the halfa's human friend! The other ghost's will think that I'm so cool now!" he squealed with delight before phasing both he and Paulina out of the bathroom.

Star, the vision of her bestie's terrified face ingrained in her mind, fainted onto Sam's bathroom floor.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously on Sleepover of Horrors, the girls play a disastrous game of Truth or Dare, resulting in an embarrassing phone call from Sam to Danny, and Star questioning her friendship with Paulina. Later that night, Star witnesses her so called bestie being kidnapped by the box ghost, and faints!_

When Sam and Valerie came out from the kitchen to see Star sprawled out on the floor, they were quite perplexed. After fanning her with a Teen Dream Magazine they acquired from out of Paulina's Gucci bag, the blond finally came to.

"Star, are you okay girl? We found you unconscious on the bathroom floor!" asked a concerned Valerie.

"P-p-Paulina… a g-g-ghost… k-k-kidnapped!" Star stammered.

"Calm down, Star! What's wrong?" asked Sam, continuing to fan her with the magazine.

Star put a hand to her forehead. "I was just going to the bathroom to hand her the foundation, when I saw this ghost stuffing her into a giant box!"

"A giant box? Did this ghost by any chance have blue skin, and maybe some overalls?" asked Sam.

"Yes! He was chubby too! He really needs to lay off the carbs." Said Star thoughtfully.

"Focus Star! Where did he and Paulina fly off to?" asked Valerie.

"They just _phased_ out of the bathroom!" Star said finally, collapsing onto the couch dramatically.

"If it's the box ghost, which I'm guessing it is based on your description, he shouldn't be much of a threat. He isn't exactly the most dangerous ghost on the planet." Said Sam.

"Why the heck would _the box ghost_ want to kidnap _Paulina_ of all people?" Asked Valerie, putting a finger to her chin.

"I don't know, but knowing Paulina, she'll probably talk his ear off so much that he'll just return her out of sheer annoyance!" said Sam crossing her arms.

"Look Sam, I know that you and I haven't exactly had the best track record with Paulina, but she _needs_ our help. Who knows what that ghost could be doing with her!" exclaimed Valerie.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Okay, let's put our heads together on this guys. If the box ghost took Paulina, he must have taken her somewhere he's familiar with, like the ghost zone!"

Valerie shivered. She'd been to the ghost zone once before with the infamous Danny Phantom, and didn't exactly want to go back to that hellhole again.

"How would we get to the ghost zone then?" asked Star, who had finally stopped shivering.

"The Fenton's have a portal that we could use, but from there, I don't even know where to start looking!"

"Well, the Fenton's sounds like a good place to start! Let's get over there!" replied Valerie.

"Wait! Isn't Fenton Works full of creepy ghostie machines and stuff? Why can't we just ask Danny Phantom to go look for Paulina. After all, she's like totally in love with him!" pondered Star.

Valerie scoffed, "I don't trust that ghost boy for one second! If anyone can go down to the ghost zone and save Paulina, it's us!"

"I agree! Let's go!" Said Sam confidently.

"Wait, Sam, shouldn't you call Danny and let him know we're coming over?" Asked Valerie.

Sam blushed, remembering her and Danny's awkward phone call from earlier that night.

"Oh… yeah right… I forgot about that. Isn't there someone else you can call? Doesn't Danny have an older sister?"

"Yeah, yeah he does! Just give me a second to give her a call."

Sam left the room and dialed Jazz' number. The redhead answered and Sam explained the entire situation to her.

"Wait, so that popular girl Paulina got kidnapped by the box ghost?" she asked.

"Yup, so we need to go into the ghost portal and try to find her!"

"Okay… so why didn't you call Danny?"

Sam blushed again. "Danny and I had an… um… awkward conversation earlier tonight. I said something really out of line to him, and I doubt he wants to talk to me right now."

"Come on Sam, you two are best friends, whatever you said to him couldn't have been that bad!"

"Jazz you don't understand, it was pretty embarrassing."

"Sam, I've heard a LOT of weird things in my high school experience, what did you say to him that was 'so embarrassing'?"

"I… um… I called him a … sexy beast…" Sam confessed.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"Oh… yeah that is bad."

"Thanks a lot Jazz! I thought you said it couldn't be that much of a big deal!"

"Yeah but… wow. "

Sam rolled her eyes. "Look, are you gonna help us get into Fenton Works or not?"

"Sure! It's no problem at all since Mom and Dad are out of the house getting Dad some of his special fudge from a friend of theirs upstate."

"Perfect, thanks a million Jazz, we'll be at the house in around twenty minutes.

"Great, and Sam, you know I'm gonna have to tell Danny you're coming, right?"

Sam sighed, "Yeah I know… see you soon."

She finally hung up and headed back to Valerie and Star, who were already done packing their stuff.

"Okay y'all, let's go save a beauty queen from a box obsessed spook!" yelled Valerie, teal eyes sparkling with determination. "Yup, that has to be about the strangest thing that has ever come out of my mouth."

After convincing Sam's mom that the girls were off to get some more hair dye for makeovers, they headed off to the Fenton's where Jazz, Danny, and Tuck were waiting for them.

"Valerie, babe! Long time no see!" said Tuck flirtatiously.

"Not on your life, sport." Said Valerie, shutting the poor boy down.

"So, Jazz tells me that Paulina got kidnapped by the box ghost?" said Danny, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah, we're just as confused as you are." Said Sam, clearly trying to avoid eye contact with the boy in front of her.

Jazz, sensing the awkwardness in the room, ushered everyone into the lab.

"It's even more spooky in here than I thought!" said Star, grabbing on to Tuckers arm in fear, which he enjoyed thoroughly.

"It's okay Star, I'll protect you!" Tucker exclaimed with a dazzling smile.

"With what, your spaghetti arms?" Valerie asked skeptically.

Tucker glared at her, to which Sam giggled.

Danny and Jazz started powering up the portal, while Sam showed Valerie the Specter speeder.

"Wow, this is some swanky ghost tech!" said Valerie, admiring the machinery.

Sam laughed at her, "Swanky?"

"Shut up!" Valerie replied, joining in on the laughter.

Tucker gathered up some weapons and food to carry on the mission, as Star sat in the corner, looking extremely forlorn.

Valerie, noticing this walked up to the blond. "Hey Star, are you okay? You look depressed."

Star sighed. "I just feel guilty… and useless. I saw Paulina get captured by that ghost, and all I did was stand there like an idiot! You all should just go without me, all I'll do is slow you down."

"That's not true, Star! You're not useless! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have even known that Paulina was taken, or who she was taken by. You've been a _huge_ help!"

"Thanks Val. That really means a lot you know."

Valerie shrugged. "It was nothing, now come on, we've gotta start boarding the Specter Speeder."

Jazz decided to stay behind and man everything behind the scenes while the team was gone, but before everyone left, Tucker was modifying some tracker that the Fenton's had invented some time back.

"So originally, this baby was meant to use ectosignitures and locate ghosts, but now I've modified it so that it can read human DNA samples, and track one of us!"

"That's great Tuck, now all we need is a sample of Paulina that we can use to find her." Replied Danny.

"Oh! I've got something!" Said Star, rummaging through her sleepover bag. She pulled out Paulina's water bottle which Tuck put under the scanner. Within minutes, the device started beeping, showing that Paulina was clearly somewhere in the zone.

"Well, that confirms it! Let's get moving!" said Danny, motioning everyone into the speeder.

"Wow, I didn't realize how much a leader Fenton could be!" Valerie said to Sam. The goth shrugged, "He has his moments."

Right before Sam boarded though, Danny stopped her. "Um… Sam? I wanted to talk to you about… earlier."

Sam started blushing profusely. "Y-yeah… so did I, but… can we do this later? We should really get a move on if we want to find Paulina."

"Um… yeah, I guess we should." Danny answered sadly.

It pained Sam how disappointed he looked, but there was _no way_ , she was ready to talk about what had happened between them.

Once all of them had boarded the vehicle, Jazz counted them down.

"5…4…3…2…1. Go!" Jazz yelled, watching the speeder blast off into the portal.

The red head sighed anxiously, "Be careful you guys…"


End file.
